


Pit Stop

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Car Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, Video Cameras, Videoed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Tensions are high on the way home from lacrosse practice, but Jackson has an idea of how to make Stiles and Isaac forgive him for an incident on the field that left Isaac with a black eye.





	Pit Stop

Stiles’ Jeep rumbled down the streets of Beacon Hills and out towards the roads out of town.

“How’s your eye?” Jackson asked, glancing over his shoulder at Isaac.

The eye in question was circled by blossoming patches of black, purple and green after Jackson ‘accidentally’ hit him with a ball during lacrosse practice.

Isaac didn’t say anything; he just glared at Jackson.

“Jackson,” Stiles growled warningly.

“Oh, come on,” the older teen said cheerfully. “You know I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Stiles asked, not believing him for a second. “You’re one of the coaches for the sports team. You’re meant to set an example, not hit your pack member and co-coach in the face with a ball.”

“I think Isaac’s used to having my balls in his face,” Jackson teased.

“Fuck off,” Isaac growled from the back seat.

“Jackson,” Stiles warned, but his words escaped him. He was that quiet kind of angry, just glaring out the windscreen of the Jeep and shaking his head.

Jackson pouted. “What can I do to make you believe me?”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but his words fell short as Jackson reached across the front seat and ran his hand across the bulge of Stiles’ tight jeans. He quickly corrected the swerving Jeep as his hips instinctively thrusted towards the friction.

Jackson chuckled, a low, deep rumble in his throat as he slid free of his seatbelt and bent over. He made quick work of Stiles’ jeans, pulling his stick cock free and running his tongue across his hard cock.

Stiles bit into his lip, fighting back the instinct to grab Jackson’s head or just buck his hips towards the teen’s mouth.

“You know,” Jackson purred, the heat of his breath and soft vibrations of his voice making Stiles’ cock twitch. “All that pent up testosterone is bad for you. You should really find a way to release that tension.”

“For fuck sake, Jackson,” Stiles hissed between gritted teeth. “I’m trying to drive.”

“I know,” Jackson said without the slightest hint of remorse. He took Stiles’ length in his mouth, listening to the young man hiss and moan as he rolled his tongue around the head of his throbbing erection.

Stiles released his grip on the steering wheel, one hand cupping Jackson’s head as he ran his fingers through the teen’s cropped hair, his tender touch massaging the boy’s scalp. His hips instinctively buckled towards Jackson’s mouth, his body pinned down by the steering wheel and his seatbelt.

Jackson hummed, Stiles’ tender touches spurring him on. The vibrations of his purr made Stiles moan, biting down into his lips in order to control his cries.

Jackson drew back, running his tongue up the underside of Stiles’ cock and pressing a sloppy, open-mouth kiss against the ridge.

From the back seat, Stiles heard a quiet, needy whimper. Isaac shifted about in his seat, straightening up and pulling his legs close in an attempt to ignore his growing erection.

“Jackson,” Stiles gasped.

The teen looked up at him through his dark eyelashes.

“I’m not the one you should be apologising too,” Stiles pointed out. “So, I’m going to pull over and you’re going to get in the back seat and make it up to Isaac.”

A wicked grin lifted the corners of Jackson’s mouth as he whispered, “Yes, coach.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned off onto the quieter roads, pulling into the parking lot of the nature reserve. No-one came here this late in the afternoon, especially on a Thursday evening; so, they had the place all to themselves.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the engine but leaving the radio on.

Jackson quickly unfastened his seatbelt and leapt out of the car, pulling open the back door and pouncing on Isaac. He pinned the boy down to the back seat, ravishing his mouth with a passionate kiss while his wondering hand trailed down the boy’s abs and fondled the bulge that pressed against his jeans. He slid his hand under the waistline, moaning into Isaac’s mouth as the boy looped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling his jeans back over his hard cock and climbing out of the Jeep. He tossed their bags into the back and lowered the seats, giving the three of them the room they needed. By the time he joined the others, Jackson had torn Isaac’s shirt off, his mouth trailing down the boy’s abs and leaving bright red marks that were sure to bruise like Isaac’s eye. Stiles slid in behind Isaac, lifting the boy into his lap and tilting his head as he brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Jackson pulled off the boy’s pants and sank down over his dick.

Isaac cried out, breaking away from the kiss as he bucked into Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson moaned back, grabbing Isaac’s slender hips and holding him in place as he took him as far back into his throat he could and sucked hard.

Isaac whimpered, his legs tensing and his body trembling as he struggled to hold himself upright. He was overstimulated and pent up, edging close and closer to coming.

Stiles reached around him and cupped the back of Jackson’s head, encouraging him.

Jackson took the hint and took Isaac’s length in his mouth, taking his delicious, thick cock all the way into his throat. He sucked hard, moving his head quickly. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Isaac’s dick, lapping at the tip and eliciting broken cried from the teen.

Jackson looked up at the two of them through his thick eyelashes, his eyes glazed with lust as Isaac threw his head back against Stiles’ shoulder, moaning incomprehensibly as he came. Jackson sank down over him again and he came, staying there and milking Isaac for all he had before finally drawing back. He licked his lip and smiled, crawling forward with a predatory glint in his eye as he brought his mouth to Isaac’s, grinding his hips against Isaac’s.

Stiles knew his intentions: he wanted to get Isaac riled up again.

“Do you want to keep going?” Stiles asked Isaac.

Jackson broke away from the kiss, bringing his lips to Isaac’s throat and sucking hard.

Isaac whimpered, trying to catch his breath as he uttered, “Don’t stop. I want more.”

“Jackson,” Stiles said quietly, reaching into one of the bags he had tossed in the back of his Jeep and pulling out a bottle of lube. “Why don’t you get yourself and Isaac ready?”

Jackson’s face was lit by a shit-eating grin as he snatched the bottle of lube from Stiles’ hand and pulled Isaac into his lap. The boy straddled his hips as Jackson slicked up his fingers and began to tease open Isaac’s eager hole.

Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into the front seat; his jeans and boxers soon to follow. Once bare, he turned his attention to Jackson and began to strip off his clothes.

Relieved of his clothes, Jackson didn’t hesitate is slicking up his other hand and fingering himself, his desperate whimpers muted by the passionate kiss he shared with Isaac.

Stiles sat back, watching the two of them as he slowly stroked his rigid cock.

Jackson released Isaac from the kiss and let the boy turn around.

Isaac crawled across the back seat and brought his mouth to Stiles’ in a messy kiss.

Stiles parted his lips, welcoming the warmth of Isaac’s tongue. Isaac cupped his mole-speckled cheeks with one hand, the other grabbing at the mess of his hair as he crushed their mouths together.

It always shocked Stiles how much Isaac came out of his shell during their time together. When he was like this he wasn’t the sweet little innocent boy that everyone knew, he was different; savage, passionate and possessive.

Stiles tilted his chin, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up Isaac’s chest, feeling his fingers dipping into the curves of his muscles and over the thin dusting of chest hair as he coiled his arms around Isaac’s neck and pulled him closer.

He broke away to gasp for breath before bringing their lips together again.

“Have you got some kind plan for fucking us both, Stilinski?” Jackson asked, leaning over Isaac and sucking at the tanned skin of his throat.

Isaac rolled his head back, moaning with delight and encouraging Jackson.

Jackson kept his eyes focused on Stiles, trying to make him jealous as he kissed, nipped and sucked at Isaac’s nick, reducing the boy to a whimpering mess.

“Well, Jackson,” Stiles said lowly, ignoring the boy’s attempt to get attention. “I was thinking of sitting back and watching as you fuck yourself over my dick and Isaac over yours. So…” He reached forward and pulled Jackson’s hips onto his lap; Jackson’s thighs straddling him as his firm ass cheeks – slick with lube – slid up and down Stiles’ hard cock. “Show me what’s you’ve got.”

Jackson grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up Stiles’ cock before lining the tip up with his eager hole and sliding down over him.  He threw his head back and let out a delighted moan. He rocked his hips back and forth, gasping and cursing under his breath as he got used to the penetrating length.

“You’re next, Isaac,” Stiles whispered, pulling the boy’s cheeks open and letting Jackson slide his cock into Isaac’s ass.

Isaac cried out with delight, pushing back against Jackson’s cock as his hard cock rubbed against Stiles’ abs.

Stiles couldn’t help but seize the chance, taking Isaac’s come-slick dick in his hand and stroking it slowly.

Broken moans fell past Isaac’s lips as his nails dug into Stiles’ chest.

Stiles bit into his lip hard enough that it threatened to draw blood, but Jackson didn’t give them the reprieve they needed; he leant back against Stiles’ thighs and angled himself so he could slide down over Stiles’ cock and take him to the hilt before dragging himself up Stiles’ shaft and thrusting into Isaac’s ass.

Stiles threw his head back, gasping for air.

A quiet chiming disturbed them and Stiles groaned, reaching over to where he had tossed his jeans and pulling the buzzing phone out of the pocket.

Derek’s photo lit up the screen, his heart fluttering slightly – feeling guilty that he wasn’t with his mate, even though he knew Derek was okay with everything they were doing. He swallowed hard and answered the call, “Hey, babe.”

“Where are you guys?” Derek asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

“We’ve pulled over for a pit stop,” Stiles explained.

He could hear the confusion in Derek’s voice, imagining his brow dipping as he said, “There are no pit stops between the school and here.”

Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear and said, “Jackson, please explain to Derek what a pit stop is.”

A wicked grin lit up his face as he thrust into Isaac violently, making both of them crying out with delight.

Stiles bit into his lip, bringing the phone back to his ear as he coyly repeated, “Pit stop.”

“That sounds fucking hot,” Derek said, slightly out of breath.

“You should see it,” Stiles replied, his voice laced with lust.

“Any chance of that happening?” Derek asked.

“That depends,” Stiles said, a smug smile on his face. “If you make pizza for dinner, I might video it for you to jerk off to later.”

“You have a deal,” Derek agreed without a second of hesitation.

“Okay, I’ll see you when we get home,” Stiles farewelled. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek replied. “And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

He heard the smile in Derek’s voice as the man said, “Make them scream.”

Stiles chuckled as he hung up, switching the phone to the camera app and recording. It wasn’t the best angle, but what you could see was fucking hot.

Jackson took the hint, leaning further back and pulling Isaac back with him. He looped his arm around the boy’s slender waist, holing him upright as he began to thrust quickly, bouncing off Stiles’ thighs as the younger boy’s cock slid in and out of his ass and his own dick penetrated Isaac.

Isaac grabbed the headrest of the nearest seat, struggling to hold back his claws. His lips quivered breathlessly as his moans dies away into broken whimpers.

It was all too much for him. His cock twitched and his cry caught in his throat as he jerked his hips up, spurts of come erupting from the twitching head and spilling across his abs and Stiles’.

Breathless and exhausted, Isaac collapsed onto Stiles’ chest. Stiles ran his fingers through the boy’s sandy curls, holding him close as Jackson continued to thrust into him, violently slapping his hips against Isaac’s soft ass.

It wasn’t too long before Jackson’s pace began to falter. He rolled his hips, purposefully sinking as far down over Stiles’ cock before thrusting into Isaac’s ass.

He bit into his lip, thrusting up into Isaac’s ass as he came, thick semen spilling into the boy’s ass and making Isaac moan with delight.

Jackson slowly withdrew from Isaac’s ass, his dick limp and dribbling come. He slumped back against Stiles’ thighs, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong, Jacks?” Stiles teased. “Can’t keep going?”

Jackson snarled at him, leaning forward to brace himself on the chairs and positioning himself over Stiles’ cock. He rose up onto his knees, until only the head of Stiles’ cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken moan. He repeated the action, a little faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Stiles’ thick cock.

Stiles’ hips jerked up into Jackson’ ass, making the teen whimper helplessly with his thrusts. He fucked him slowly at first, but no less deeply.

Jackson whimpered as Stiles’ cock pressed against his insides, hitting all the right places. His cock twitched as his erection returned.

Stiles quickly grew impatient with the slow pace. Jackson’s ass was tight and hot around him, and resisting the urge to simply give in and fuck him was testing his limited self-control. He had waited long enough.

He drew out of Jackson slowly until only the tip of his head was inside of his ass and then slammed his hips back against Jackson’ ass, making the teen scream and throw his head back.

“That’s it, Jacks. Scream for me,” Stiles said lowly, watching as his dick slammed into Jackson with no restraint, making the boy whimper and cry.

Jackson returned the thrusts, his ass clenching over Stiles’ cock, his delighted cried making Stiles slam into him harder and faster.

Stiles began to squirm, his pace faltering and his cock twitching from strain. He was close, he had been so close for so long.

Jackson sat back so that Stiles’ thick cock brushed his prostate, bracing himself against the boy’s thighs as he began to move faster and faster.

His cock twitched as a second orgasm overcame him.

He cried out as Stiles bucked his hips and buried his length into Jackson’ ass.

Stiles hit his peak, throwing his head back and drawing breaths through his gritted teeth as his come spilled into Jackson’s ass. Jackson stayed still for a while, moving his hips slowly as he rode out euphoric wave of their orgasms.

He crawled off of Stiles and scrambled down until his mouth was hovering over Stiles’ cock. Isaac joined him, both of them staring at Stiles’ phone lustfully as they dragged their tongues up Stiles’ length and milked the last of his orgasm out of him.

Stiles sagged back against the car door, gasping as he caught his breath and ended the video. He tossed his phone into the front seat of the car and held his arms out, letting Isaac crawl forward and cuddle like he likes to after sex.

Jackson reached into the back of the Jeep, pulling out a blanket and tossing it over the two of them. He found his clothes and dressed himself.

“I’ll drive home,” he offered, climbing out of the back and into the driver’s seat.

“’Kay,” Stiles muttered, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth and leaving sweet dimples in his mole-speckled cheeks as he added, “And we’re having pizza for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors, these were written very quickly and without a beta.
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
